bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 52
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 52- A New Unity 27 August 2015 Hello pilots, We are deploying an update to all live servers on Monday, August 31st '''at 11:00 AM CEST. '''Estimated server downtime is 30 minutes. This release will focus on clean-ups related to the server merge and previous updates and will also contain an upgrade to Unity 5.1 as well as a few bug fixes and improvements. For a better overview we will also list changes that have been released in the past few weeks. Features Unity 5 *The new Unity version has been proven to be stable for development. *To make use of future updates we’ve decided to switch the game from Unity 4 to 5. Improvements *A Daily Merit Cap counter has been added to the pilot log. *Getting hit by missiles will now activate auto-targeting. Bugfixes *Names for all characters that have been deleted right after the merge will be free to use again. *Fixed an issues for high level players having the system patrol in Exomera only. *Fixed a jerky camera movement after killing a target. *Fixed an issue in the asset loading where objects became invisible after switching from low-res to high-res textures. *Fixed an issue where the jump-in effect wasn’t displayed. *Fixed an issue for the mining ship showing no landing animation. *Mining ships do no longer stuck in space after a planetoid is completely harvested. *Fixed a displaying issue for wing names using umlauts (ü/ö/ä). *Fixed an issue in Hatir where a Guardian platform got attack from an outpost platform. *The “No Unity detected popup” doesn’t appear anymore in the login process. Background Changes *Cleaned up some live assets using broken scripts. *Cleaned up the file structure for several older implementations. *Switching the character will no longer require additional Unity files to be cached. Intermediate Changes *Fixed the caching for the Unity files. *Fixed the website popup for Windows 10 users having no Unity installed. *Fixed some website localization and linking issues. *Fixed an issue where players have been logged out switching to another language. *Deleted characters will free up names for other players. *Fixed a faction switch issue caused by the Aesir and War Raider paints from the Awakening Event. We hope you enjoy this release. There is no major gameplay change, but we expect better stability for the game. A dev blog about upcoming changes will be released in the next days. Hotfixes 31 August 2015 Hello Battlestar Galactica Online fans, As it turned out the Update that we released today is suffering from some problems that make the game unplayable for many of you. #Players who were last logged in in sector: Cerbero, Duneyrr, Imsida or Rayet cannot log in at all. They get confronted with a fatal Unity error. #Players who select Spanish as game language cannot play the game at all due to a missing localization file. #Many players on the EU server are suffering from lag spikes due to a problem with the CPU scaling of the EU device. We have no ETA on a fix yet but are super busy working on a solution for these issues. Sorry for the rough launch, The Battlestar Galactica Online team Edit: We have released a hotfix for Update 52 today at 18:15 CEST. The following issues have been fixed: #Fix for "Unity Fatal Error"; #Fix for Spanish language version not working at all; and #Fix for major lags during big battles. Some issues remain like graphic bugs on some planets and login issues for some players. These problems will also be tackled via hot-fix soon. Category:Updates